Release Notes
Release Notes are Posted on Discord now Release 0.5 The RPG Rework - 7/11/2018 It's been a while since I updated EMURPG. I just wasn't satisfied with the progression system given to players, items didn't vary enough, and remorting/prestige always felt off. So I've completely rewritten it, as well as added some new features to help promote PVP. Ever wanted to duel people not participating in open PVP? Now you can! Wish you could have more levels and keep your items? Now you can! Leveling * **Max** level is now **100** * You may Prestige after hitting level 100 (for a much higher cost than before). This sends you back to level 1, but you **keep** equipment and stats. You will also still get the option of a permanent stat bonus * Leveling after prestige provides no stats, but you still gain a skill point, and contribute Guild Influence * You no longer receive credits for leveling * **Past players prestige reverted back to 0** Items * Items now have levels, which influences the damage / armor class (AC), as well as the potency of enchantments. The item's level should display in the !shop, !inv, and !eq commands * The level of an item acquired is based on your level and the difficulty of PVE, with some RNG. * You may equip items of your level or below. Once you hit your first Prestige level, you may equip any item level (as some items may go beyond Lvl 100) * You may trade higher level items to lower level toons, but they will not be able to equip them until they reach that item's level * Item Level is NOT the same as Rarity, and rarity chance is still based on enemy difficulty or elevated randomness with loot bags * Item prices have been slightly increased and inherently more expensive based on item level * The shop will generate item levels up to 25 and will sell any item level sold to it by a player Bounties & Duel Challenge * Players accrue bounties with PVP win streaks (1+). Winning against a bountied player rewards you the credits and removes the bounty. * Flagged PVP players earn **Bonus XP** for everything in the channel * !duel name - works as before for open PVP, however, it will also work on any viewer who has a character and is not in open pvp or within your level range. In this case, it sends a Challenge open for 2 minutes. There may be only one open challenge per player. * !accept - accepts the duel and fires it off * !decline - declines the duel * If the challenge is accepted, the normal duel cooldown is applied to the challenger Releases 0.23 - 0.42 Stuff happened.. I failed to record it here, visit the discord. Release 0.22 - 12/21/2017 Features * Raids (Alpha) * Wishing Well (Group Quests) * Alchemist Enhancements * When a raid occurs, and no one volunteers to defend, all players are looted by the ancient. Otherwise, only the raid group is looted if they lose. * !alc - see current alchemist prices * !buyalc ingrediant - buy potions to perm. increase * !sellp command to sell last item received * Slightly more weapon prof xp based on PVE level * Wrote guide to help users filter command spam, This also allows you to see whispers in the same window! http://emurpg.wikia.com/wiki/Filter_Chat Bug Fixes * Too many to count! Release 0.1 - 12/06/2017 Enhancements * !pvp who - command to see who is currently flagged for PVP * !listskills to provide a list of skills used in !addskill Bug Fixes * gracefully errors when a player is not found * gracefully errors when an unknown skill is provided in !addskill * Fixed issues with new players not saving * Fixed issue with first time eq not saving Backend * Soft release of file streaming (file locking). Expect a lot of data loss :D Release 0.09 - 12/01/2017 Features * Item Modifiers Enhancements * New PVE level 6 * Increase chance of NPCs looting a player * Increase amount of Credits an NPC will loot Release 0.08 - 11/27/2017 Enhancements * Prestige level (!remort) now shows in !stats * Adjusted PVP flavor text to accurately portray dodging vs miss events in battle * Precision shot can no longer be evaded, but the attacker may still miss due to low bow profeciency * !addskill now has an optional parameter to level a skill n amount of times * Added !respecskill command to respec n amount of skill points from a given skill Balancing * AC on all armor types has been reduced Bug Fixes * Weapon Proficiency now affects PVP miss chance as intended * !buyeq now errors out gracefully * Various fixes to two-handed equipping / unequipping * Check for shield fixed Release 0.07 - 11/25/2017 Features * Weapon Proficiency * Skills * Remort (Prestige) * Trading Enhancements * Higher cooldowns on !spin, !duel, and !pve. * Loot found during !pve will now display the ID Release 0.05 - 11/10/2017 Features * Item Enhance (blacksmith) Enhancements * Shop will now stock an unlimited number of items. When using !shop, every 10 items a new whisper will be generated from the bot. Bug Fixes * Shop no longer shows up empty when the max character limit is reached (see enhancements) Release 0.04 - 11/3/2017 Data * PVP data wiped, including PVP flag Features Enhancements * Players may not initiate a duel with players who are 5 or more below their current level. However, lower level players may always initiate a duel with a higher level player * !consider will indicate if the player being considered is attackable * !pve, !pvp, !duel, and !spin will now whisper time remaining if the command is still on cooldown. Bug Fixes * Fixed issue with PVP stats not saving * Fixed issue with PVP flag reverting Release 0.03 - 11/2/2017 Features * PVP Enhancements * Leveling backend more streamlined Bug Fixes * None, but probably introduced several! Release 0.02 - 10/28/2017 Features * Quest Wheel - Use Quest Tokens rewarded for completing quests to spin a special wheel with unique rewards Enhancements * PVE now has weighted chances of loot and increased rarity respective of difficulty level * Shop now displays your credits to make it easier to see what you can afford * !buyeq command to buy from shop and automatically equip the item * !eq now shows basic item stats for easier comparison * There is now a 15 second delay on a player's next purchase at the shop Bug Fixes * Players who buy items from the shop for the first time no longer error out * Players no longer able to buy items from the shop for free * When the player has an inventory save, but it is empty, a human readable response is given * Viewers who have not hit level 1 and use !pve will be given a human readable message * Empty shop will no longer error out * Various other fixes Release 0.01 - 10/27/2017 Features * Inventory * Equipment * Shop * PVE * Quest System * Leveling * Basic Stats